halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheLostJedi/Archive 1
RE: New Proposal I like it. I will talk with the Administration about this and I am sure that they will gladly put this on the sitenotice so that everyone could know. Oh and I will, for now just add it to the projects list. Thanks for your help to make Halo Fanon a better Wikia, H*bad (talk) 03:06, 1 December 2007 (UTC) You're welcome. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 04:58, 01 December 2007 (UTC) Dear TheLostJedi, I've been seeing your great work! =] Apologies for not having replied earlier; finals, etc...coming up. ^^ Anyways, regarding a sitenotice thing, I will consult privately with the other administrators and get back to you. Thanks! Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 22:38, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Very good job with the templates. Ought to check them out more throughly, as I only noticed them in the Recent Changes. -- Halo Run Check out my first text adventure!--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 04:28, 10 December 2007 (UTC) hi thanks for the tip for my articles. Eaite'Oodat 02:21, 13 December 2007 (UTC) You're welcome. Nice articles by the way. Really cool images. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:17, 13 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Era Icons Dear TheLostJedi, Once again, your handiwork is impeccable. Good job with Template:Era and Template:Eraicon, and here I'll take the boast that I made those templates at Halopedia. :P On Halopedia awhile ago, we were also getting just URLs instead of actual pictures. I think this is an underlying MediaWiki problem that we can't fix without them patching it. However, it was fixed weeks or months ago at Halopedia...not quire sure what the hell's up. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 17:53, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Black? Black is sorta kinda the standard background color, seeing as how the standard skin for Halo Fanon is the Gaming Skin. -- Your Worst Nightmare 23:05, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Chosen Your Spartan has been chosen... Can I borrow Spartan-028 for my Project:Alien?? His background will be followed closely through the course of the story... Project:ALIEN Thank you for replying In Project:ALIENS, your Spartan will be put into an intense battle. However, to complete the introduction process, I need to borrow your Spartan and his Background Info to allow a smooth flow on the story. Unfortunately, the whole storyline cannot be reveal just yet. Also, the story will be closely follow the Spartan. The only author in this story would be me (Sorry for not making others authors join.....I just want a Spartan Character in my story which has good biography) Title: AvSNumber goes here...The image will also bear the same number Year: If your Spartan is still alive, the continuation of it (The story only covers 4 years).If your spartan is dead according to the article, it will be set between the years *I'll have to get back to you on this, but I need to know more about the plotline, exactly what years in the military calender this takes place in, etc. Thank you. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:48, 22 January 2008 (UTC) *Go Here to know more. *As I said before, It will be based on what your Spartan lived in. Most of the plot will be before Halo 3 so that it will avoid any canon-problems...(Before Halo 3, there are many Spartans currently active according to Ghost of Onyx novel) Template:Era and EraIcon Me and Ajax tried to add to it, but we had problems: it won't work. We have both added one, but neither will work, only your Covenant Betrayal. Help please. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:39, 26 February 2008 (UTC) I doubt that having it locked would change anything. Let's hope it can be fixed. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:47, 26 February 2008 (UTC) I did it!!! I fixed it!! I reformated so that it was an exact copy of the Halopedia template, and voila! it works!! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:53, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Hey, we ought to make Era icons for all the RPs. Then it'd be easy to tell who was in what. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:23, 28 February 2008 (UTC) yyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy.... Mah Xbox Live is fixed! (Anyway, my point is, you can remove my image requests, as I can do them myself now). Cheers, Cool, glad to know. It's nice to hear, I'm so tied down with GCSE coursework right now, it's gonna be a while before I'm going to be able to get anyone's images done. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:51, 01 March 2008 (UTC) Copyrights About them copyrights... Just click on the CreativeCommons thingy and it will tell you what you can do and can't do. As so from my Deviant Page Try click the CreativeCommons below the Elite image. Should be something like this, Creative Commons License Some rights reserved. This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-No Derivative Works 3.0 License. Once you click it, it will tell you whether you can use it or not. Hope this helps. If not, msg me again. Also, If you don't find the CreativeCommons in the image, you can freely use it as you wish. The Phantasm-class Battlecruiser image you saw doesn't have any CreativeCommons, so you can use it freely but with the credits from the person created it. Rank Suggestions Two suggestions: *1, if you decide to do Drone ranks, feel free to use my own ranking theory. At the moment though, it's mostly empty. *2, you may wish to check up on what 117649AR has in the way of Covenant ranks. He's full of them. Just some suggestions. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 23:34, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Era theres a blue link under the image name. Copy the shortcut for that and use that URL instead of your normal image. I think thats how. Hey, could you upload a couple of pics for Template:Era(icon)? The two images are Image:Hydra.jpg and Image:Laser_Kill.gif. Thanks ahead of time. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:12, 14 April 2008 (UTC) --''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 18:30, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Era Icon pics If you will upload the pics, I'll be able to add them to the templates. Sorry for confusion. Thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:32, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the assist. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:10, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I have an idea for this Era Icon problem. Change the file type to jpg and rename it. It seems that the "Upload Newer Version" method has been broken for quite sometime at random times. Maybe you should give me that Image you kept uploading. I may be able to fix it... That Image, the Large-Era Icon PNG file thingy......The original one... Yeah, give me the original one... Lol, I thought you were having problems...oh well...bye Request During some tightening up on site rules, the alternative template has been deleted and removed, as its' purpose had morphed into a form that broke the rules. Also, with the "only one article of the same name" abolished, alternative was no longer needed. So, may request is, can your version be gotten rid of so that no one tries to misuse it? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I think it ought to; I'll tell you if any problems arise from it though. Nice to have you back by the way. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:45, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Deletion Thanks on the page; just link normal links, a second section gives you an alternative name to the link. Just be aware that for articles with more than one word, like Office of Naval Intelligence, you have put an underscore (this thing, FYI -> _) between the words}} Disambig Annual Awards Standalone Survival of the Fittest Tabs Re:New Images The black background is a null issue, as removing it wouldn't be a difficulty. If you ever change your mind, I could retreive the direct links from 343i's website so that you can save the source yourself (with whichever background you favour). -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi''']] 20:10, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Timestamps